Amour & Sacrifice
by jokykiss
Summary: Concours ! jusqu'où seriez prêt à aller par amour ? seriez vous prêt à tout sacrifier ? et si à l'instar de ace c'était hancock qui s'était interposait entre akainu et luffy ? la tristesse est au rendez vous mes amis !
1. Chapter 1

Hancock soupira de bonheur à la vue de son bien aimé en pleine fuite avec son frère vers l'un des **bateaux** de Barbe Blanche.

Il avait réussi ! Luffy était ressorti de l'enfer de Impel down, puis avait fait comme à son habitude une apparition remarquée, pour finalement réussir à libérer son frère grâce à la clé des menottes ! (Clé qu'elle lui avait fourni sois dit en passant) et voilà maintenant qu'ils couraient tout deux vers leur liberté.

Elle ne pouvait être plus comblée.

Malheureusement, son regard s'obscurcit quand les deux frères s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Le plus âgé des deux commença à s'emporter violemment face aux provocations du chien rouge. Non mais quel empoté celui là ! Après tout le mal que son Luffy s'était donné pour le libéré le voilà qu'il se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup ! Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il les mettait tout les deux en danger ? Elle se jura que dès que tout ceci serait terminé elle irai lui faire un petit topo de comment survivre à une guerre.

Enfin si ils s'en sortaient vivant. Parce que là ça semblait plutôt mal barré.

Hancock se rongea l'ongle de son pouce, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait quand elle était contrariée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'était pas uniquement dû au fait que la tête brûlée venait d'amorcer un combat perdu d'avance contre l'amiral.

En fait, que ce crétin survive ou meurt à cette guerre lui importait peu mais Luffy n'était pas de cet avis là c'est pourquoi elle s'escrimait tant à ce qu'ils s'en sortent _** tous les deux **_vivants, mais cet abruti compliquait les choses !

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux : le crétin suicidaire avait comme prévu perdu son duel mais cet enfoiré d'amiral se dirigeai maintenant tout droit vers son Luffy qui n'était plus en état de bouger.

Elle vit l'aîné des D se précipitait comme un dératé pour sauver son frère de la mort certaine qu'il l'attendait mais il était trop loin, tout les efforts qu'il ferait pour arrivait à temps serait vain. Il arriverait certainement trop tard et Luffy mourait devant eux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire

_. Non !_

Luffy allait mourir devant elle.

_Je ne le laisserai pas_ _faire._

Il allait le lui enlevait_. _

_Luffy !_

Le seul homme qu'elle respecte_. _

_Luffy_ !

Le seul en qui elle a confiance.

_Luffy_ !

_**Le seul homme qu'elle aime**_.

« _une femme doit parfois faire des sacrifices pour l'homme à qui elle tient »_

Luffy …, chuchota une ombre souriante face à son amour, qui crût à un cauchemar quant il vit la scène sous ses yeux

- HANCOCK ! NOOOOOON !


	2. Chapter 2

bon je ne sais pas comment publier une note alors je la fais ici.

tout d'abord merci pour à ceux qui ont followé et mit en favoris, vous savez pas à quelle point ça m'a fait plaisir merci aussi à ceux qui ont mit des reviews !je vois que une histoire ou notre chère hiken est toujours vivant est toujours apprécié (maudit sois tu oda) bref j'aimerais répondre à simili D axel : ne t'inquite pas le jour où j'écris du niais je me pète moi-même les genoux enfin maintenant c'est certain il y aura plusieurs chapitres car en un seul cela faisait beaucoup trop long . PS : j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas niais (lol) et que il correspond à vos attentes bonne lecture !

Un cri de désespoir retentit dans tout Marine Ford

- HANCOCK ! NOOOOON !

Plusieurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et quelques exclamations de stupéfaction se firent entendre dans plusieurs endroits de la base certains combats furent même suspendus sous le coup du choc. Même les plus grandes figures de cette guerre furent surpris de la tournure des évènements, personne ne s'attendant à _ça._

Luffy crut qu'il allait vomir en voyant ce qu'il se passait.

La femme qui l'avait aidé, la femme qui avait tout risquer pour lui était en train d'agoniser dans ses bras.

Il essaya un maximum de faire abstraction de l'odeur de viscère et de chair brûlé, ainsi que du sang qui souillait ses vêtements. Et cette odeur qui lui montait aux narine ! Il eut un léger haut de cœur, le laissant penser qu'il allait dégobiller tous ses boyaux.

La masse sur ses cuisses bougea légèrement, lui rappelant qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Han….Hancock, balbutia t'il en baissant doucement les yeux vers elle, son cerveau ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. « pour….pourquoi … ? je..»

La femme eut un faible sourire amusé, heureuse que son amour s'inquiète pour elle même si il ne le faisait que quand elle était à la porte de la mort. Ses doigts graciles essuyèrent une larme qui menaçait de couler sur la joue du garçon.

C'est ce que l'on appelle une situation inattendu ! regardez moi ça comme c'est touchant ! se moqua Akainu toujours devant eux. « alors comme ça, cette pimbêche c'est entiché de toi gamin ?, dit il avec un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de ravi. (lire : sadique)

Enfoiré ! lui hurla dessus luffy. Je t'interdis de traiter Hancock de pimbêche !,

oh voyez vous ça le petit lionceau sors les griffes, le railla t'il, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre cette peste en enfer !

il brandit alors son poing de magma vers le pauvre luffy qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'accepter la sentence.

Soudain un éclair bleu et doré passa devant eux et une serre crochue arrêta le poing de l'amiral avant qu'il ne se fasse éjecter loin des deux amis par un poing bleu d'un certain homme-poisson.

nous ne te laisserons pas faire plus de mal à ce gamin Akainu ! scanda Marco

Lui, Jimbei et plusieurs autres commandants se jetèrent vers l'amiral qui avait peu apprécié de se faire interrompre et comptait bien faire comprendre à ces zigotos comment il avait obtenu son poste.

_Du côté de luffy : _

Hancock ! , appela luffy en secouant légèrement la victime, Hancock reste avec moi je t'en supplie ! voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il prit peur mais il sentit sa faible respiration. Elle était toujours vivante même si ces yeux azur ne le montraient pratiquement plus.

un médecin vite elle s'évanouit !

Aussitôt un médecin coiffé d'un chapeau melon bleu nuit se précipita vers eux et commença à regarder l'étendue des dégâts.

je vous en supplie, conjura luffy, sauvez là !

_Du côté de Hancock_

je vous en supplie, sauvez là !

Elle entendait luffy implorait le médecin de la sauver, mais sa voix paraissait si lointaine…

C'était comme si il lui parlait de l'autre bout d'un bateau.

Elle n'entendait même plus la cacophonie propre à la guerre.

Elle ne voyait pas non plus.

Elle pouvait juste _ressentir_.

Ressentir les mains de cette saleté d'homme qui tripatouillait ses blessures.

Ressentir la douleuraussi.

_Non ! _

Non elle ne ressentait pas la douleur !

pas tant que luffy était à ses côtés ! pas tant qu'elle était dans ses bras !

Soudainement les mains du médecin cessèrent de la touchait et elle sentit le corps du jeune homme s'agitait et la prise de ses bras autour de ses épaules se resserra elle crut défaillir quand elle sentit plusieurs goûte d'eau tombé sur son visage.

Luffy pleurait et elle en était la cause_**.**_

_Non ! Non, luffy ne pleure pas s'il te plait ! _

le supplia t'elle intérieurement, ne pouvant plus parler.

Elle se maudit de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Elle maudit ses lèvres de ne plus s'articuler.

et surtout, elle se maudit elle-même d'être aussi faible .

elle devait consoler luffy ! Elle devait être là pour lui ! Mais malgré tout une partie d'elle fut heureuse que quelqu'un pleure pour elle. Elle qui n'était une simple esclave et était une femme dont les hommes ne s'approchait que pour sa beauté. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimais d'un amour pur et sincère. Lui avait su voir au-là de ses formes avantageuses et c'était comme si il lui avait montré le monde sous un nouveau jour.

Comme par les yeux d'un enfant.

Juste pour cela elle l'aimait.

Et elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

_**et celle que l'on nommait la plus belle femme se laissa sombrée dans les ténèbres sourdes aux supplications d'un jeune homme que de toute façon elle n'entendait plus. **_


	3. Chapter 3

__arrive, arrive pas, arrive ouiiii merci nath je sais comment faire pour mettre des barres horizontal maintenant !

hum hum bref je tiens à remercier ma tout fraichement nommé bêta : Shiro K ! sans elle vous auriez eu droit à la fin que j'ai écrite quand ma flemmardise me faisant des yeux doux ( il était 4h du matin j'ai une excuse !)

* * *

_Du côté de Luffy_

« Je suis désolé »

Trois mots. Trois mots qui s'abattirent comme une sentence à ses oreilles. C'était trop. Trop à supporter, Trop à voir. Il avait hurlé sur le médecin, l'avait insulté. L'avait traité de menteur et d'incompétent avant que son cerveau ne lui impose soudainement la vérité.

Ce n'était pas le médecin le problème.

C'était lui.

Il était faible.

Voilà le mot le définissait bien. Il était faible. Il se _**sentait **_faible. Depuis Shabondy, il savait que son niveau n'était pas suffisant pour continuer à protéger son équipage, mais il l'avait compris trop tard et s'était attaqué un poisson trop grand pour lui.

Ils en avaient tous payé le prix.

Puis il avait appris pour l'exécution de son frère, et avait mit de côté ses doutes et ses inquiétudes pour sauver l'une des seules personne qu'il pouvait encore considérer comme sa famille.

Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de frapper son grand-père, mais il n'avait eut pas le choix et sur le coup il avait été rassuré de voir que celui-ci ne lui avait pas opposé de résistance. Il aurait perdu à coup sur et Ace serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Puis il y avait eu la libération. Le soulagement, la fuite et les mots de cet enfoiré d'Akainu à l'encontre du vieux. Et là, Ace avait vu rouge.

Au moment où il avait vu son frère se jeter vers l'amiral il savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, envisageant pour la première fois la possibilité que son frère perde. Pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait, code des pirates oblige.

Puis il avait vu la précieuse Carte Vitale que son frère lui avait donné tomber et ses jambes l'avaient lâché au même moment, ne pouvant plus supporter le traitement qu'il leur avait infligé.

Dix secondes.

C'était le temps qu'il lui aurait fallu pour ramasser ce bout de papier et que Jimbei ou quelqu'un d'autre l'aide à se relever.

Il avait relâché sa garde dix putains de secondes, merde !

Comment n'avait il pas vu la menace qui s'était jeté sur lui, près à l'achever ?

Comment n'avait il pas pût ressentir la haine, le dégoût et la colère de cet homme à son égard ?

_Si tu avais été plus fort tu aurais pu l'éviter._

Si tu avais été plus fort tu serais arrivé à temps à Impel Down.

Si tu avais été plus fort…

_**Hancock n'aurait pas eut besoin de te protéger. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sacrifier pour toi.**_

_**Elle serait toujours **__**vivante**_.

Et plus Luffy repensait à la jeune femme et plus il se dégoûtait de lui-même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité d'elle, de sa gentillesse. De son amour.

Non.

Il en avait profité, autant ne pas se voiler la face. Il était seul dans une mer hostile, sur une île hostile alors quand il avait vu l'opportunité de s'en sortir, et d'avoir en plus une occasion de sauver son frère, il n'avait pas hésité.

Il avait profité.

Un haut de cœur lui revint et là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les blessures de l'Impératrice.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Alors il baissa les yeux vers la femme qui lui avait tout donné.

Même morte et le torse troué, elle restait magnifique

Il eut un sourire triste en repensant aux paroles de Nyon baa, lui assurant qu'elle survivrait à cette guerre.

Si elle avait su.

Il se crispa légèrement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, puis se détendit un remarquant que c'était Ace qui le regardait avec un air triste.

-Luffy, je suis désolé mais on doit partir, Marco et les autres ne tiendront plus très longtemps.

Effectivement, le phénix et les autres reculaient face à l'amiral, qui était apparemment insensible à leur haki.

- Luffy, répéta Ace, on doit y aller !

Luffy resserra son emprise autour du corps de la femme dans ses bras, et après une légère hésitation, se pencha et embrassa les lèvres maintenant froides de l'Impératrice.

Il sentit les regards, et la main de son frère se crisper sur son épaule. Il le remercia silencieusement de ne faire aucun commentaire, il savait que son frère se sentait coupable de la mort de la jeune femme.

Une fois le baiser brisé, il se releva et déposa délicatement le corps sur le sol avant de se relever, toute fatigue disparue. Il se sentait étrangement calme et serein, ou peut être se sentait-il juste vide de toute émotion à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Il regarda une dernière fois la femme qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui puis, sous la pression de son frère, fit demi-tour et s'enfuit sans un regard pour le cadavre qu'il laissait derrière. Il ne pleurait même plus, il ne ressentait plus ni douleur, ni tristesse ni fatigue. Il se sentait vide**.**_** Sans émotions.**_

_Adieu, Hancock, ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain, j'en fais le serment_.


	4. Chapter 4

Les cris et les sanglots résonnaient dans toute l'île.

Le cortège de pirates ramenant le corps de l'impératrice pirate fût très mal accueilli et Luffy eut mal au cœur en évitant une flèche qui lui était destinée. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours il était traité comme un roi; C'était comme si il était retourné à la case départ. Non, il était même encore plus loin que la case départ. Quand il était arrivé sur cette île, il était détesté pour être un homme, là on le haïssait pour être la cause de la mort de celle que tout le monde aimait. Luffy jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, les hommes qui composaient l'équipage évitaient sans grand mal les flèches. Il croisa le regard de son frère qui le fixait. Luffy détourna la tête, lui et Ace n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir une vraie discussion et là ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Ils devaient apporter le cercueil d'Hancock et réparer les conséquences que sa mort avait eu. Luffy soupira. En à peine un mois de temps, il avait vécu plus d'aventure et de sensations fortes qu'avec tout le temps qu'il avait vécu avec son équipage. Le cortège finit par arriver au palais où les pirates furent accueillis par deux longues rangées de guerrière Kuja qui les regardaient hostilement, prêtes à les décapiter au moindre geste suspect. L'ambiance était pesante est cela fit mal à Luffy. Pendant son séjour sur l'île, il en avait connu quelques unes et désormais, quand leur regard ce croisé, elles détournaient le regard Luffy fut encore plus blessé quand Margaret l'évita. il avait perdu quelques amies et il n'aimait pas cette sensation .

Soudain, ils furent obligés de se stopper devant une grande porte et une femme blonde au visage assez ovale se plaça devant eux. Si Luffy se rappelait bien, s'était l'(ex)intendante d'Hancock ou quelques choses dans ce goût là.  
-Les princesses ne veulent voir que Monkey D. Luffy, Les autres hommes doivent obligatoirement rester ici. Tout geste suspect sera sévèrement puni. les hommes ne doivent en aucun cas toucher, parler ou même regarder les guerrières Toute entorse à la règle se soldera par une exécution sans préavis.

Un ange passa…on détestait tant les hommes sur cette île, ou bien c'était juste pour eux ? Heureusement Ace, qui sentit la tension monter, prit les choses en main, et après que ses hommes et lui eurent déposé le cercueil, il leur ordonna de sortir et de préparer le bateau, leur mission ici étant presque terminée.  
-Et vous commandant ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda un de ses hommes  
-Je dois accomplir mon devoir de grand frère et rester ici. Allez y, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Si nous ne sommes pas de retour d'ici deux heures, alors c'est que les négociations ont échoués et que nous ne sommes plus de ce monde. Vous partirez quoi qu'il arrive, compris ?  
-ROGER ! Répondirent l'ensemble des hommes avant de ce rendre compte de leur bourde. Heureusement pour eux Ace ne sembla pas s'en formaliser ; ce n'était pas leur faute si son père avait le nom d'un code militaire.

Une fois tous les hommes partis, Ace se tourna vers son frère, qui le regardait sans émotions.  
-Ace… C'est à moi de leur parler. Ne t'en mêle pas.  
- Je ne m'en mêlerais que si elle touche à l'un de tes cheveux ou en tant que représentant des nouveaux pirates du phénix. C'est le but de ma mission ici et je ne rentrerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas accomplie. Répondit le poing ardent sans se démonter.  
-Merci… Murmura finalement le plus jeune.

======  
En entrant dans la pièce, Luffy sut tout de suite où il était. C'était la chambre d'Hancock, là ou elle lui avait confié son secret. Des bruits de sanglots attirèrent l'attention des deux frères. Sandersonia était agenouillée sur l'ancien lit de sa sœur, pleurant à chaudes larmes avec à ses côtés Nyon-Baa qui essayait de la réconforter et Marigold qui les fusillait du regard. 

-Que nous voulez vous, hommes ? L'apostropha t-elle violemment. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous déranger alors si tu, elle s'adressait à Luffy, ne veut pas retourner dans l'arène, j'espère que tu as une assez bonne raison de te présenter devant nous après tout ce que tu nous as fait ! 

Luffy ne se soucia pas du ton de Marigold. Après tout sa sœur serait toujours vivante s'il n'avait pas était aussi faible. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis Sandersonia, pour finir par Nyon - Baa qui l'observait intrigué. Soudain il se pencha pour s'incliner ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise des femmes présentes dans la pièce. Son frère lui se tenait à ses côtés le visage impassible. C'était les affaires de Luffy, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

-Je suis venu présenter mes excuses, annonça t-il en se redressant sur un ton calme et mature.

*CLAC*

La gifle avait retenti dans toute la pièce, et vu le regard surpris de Luffy qui se tenait la joue, elle était pleine de Haki . Ace se prépara à intervenir, mais il se ressaisit . C'était son affaire. Alors il ne fit rien, se contentant encore une fois de regarder. Il observa Sandersonia, qui fixait fiévreusement son frère de ses pupilles pareilles à celles des serpents. Sa respiration était erratique, et sa main encore là ou elle avait atterri après avoir touché la joue de Luffy.

-Désolé ?! Répéta-t-elle, hystérique. Tu es désolé ? Et tu crois que l'on va se contenter de ça ? TU AS TUE NOTRE SŒUR ET TU CROIS QUE L'ON VA SE CONTENTER D'UN DÉSOLÉ ?! hurla-t-elle. NOUS DEVRIONS ORDONNER TA PENDAISON POUR TON CRIME ! A CAUSE DE TOI NOTRE PEUPLE VIT DANS LA PEUR DU LENDEMAIN CAR NOTRE PROTECTION N'EST PLUS ! ON NE PEUT MÊME PAS DEMANDER A NOUVEAU UN POSTE DE SHICHIBUKAI PARCE QUE TOI, ESPÈCE DE PAUVRE ABRUTI, TU AS EU LA BRILLANTE IDÉE D'EXPOSER TA RELATION AVEC MA SŒUR DEVANT LES CAMERAS DU MONDE ENTIER ! TU CROIS QUE NOUS N'AVONS PAS LUS LES JOURNAUX ? TOUT LE MONDE EST AU COURANT ! JE SAVAIS QUE L'ON NE POUVAIT PAS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! TU NOUS AS TRAHIS ET A LA PREMIÈRE OCCASION QUI SE PRÉSENTERA TU REVELERAS NOTRE SECRET ! 

Elle reprit rapidement sa respiration le fixant toujours. Luffy ne répondit rien. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, qui était-il pour se présenter ici devant elle après être la cause de tout leur malheur ? Son sentiment de culpabilité ne fit qu'accroitre. il baissa ses yeux tristement et se prépara à sortir. C'était à Ace de jouer maintenant. Cependant il n'avait pas pu laisser passer une chose et s'arrêtant sur le pas il se tourna légèrement vers elles ses yeux cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau. 

-Je ne trahirais jamais votre secret. Je sais que vous aimiez énormément a votre sœur et je suis désolé que ma faiblesse lui ai coûté la vie. Je jure que jamais plus je ne laisserais quelqu'un mourir à cause de moi, alors s'il vous plaît acceptez la proposition que mon frère va vous faire. Je sais que ce n'est rien en comparaison du dommage causé, mais ça vous permettrais de vous reconstruire en paix. Je t'attends au bateau Ace, s'adressa t-il à son frère.

Après que son Luffy est quittait la pièce, ace se tourna calmement vers les princesses serpents.

- Alors jeune homme, lui demanda Nyon-Baa, restée silencieuse jusque ici , quelle est cette proposition que vous voulez nous faire ? 

Le commandant prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. 

-La possibilité d'entrer dans le territoire de Barbe Blanche. 

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de l'annonce, comme prévu. 

-Comment ?S'étonna Nyon-Baa, nous dans votre territoire ? Existe-t-il encore d'ailleurs ? D'après les journaux Barbe Blanche est mort, serait-ce un mensonge ? 

-Pas du tout, Oyaji est.. bel et bien mort et bientôt enterré, cependant, étant malade il avait tout prévu. C'est désormais Marco notre nouveau capitaine et nous, ses fils, héritons de tout ses biens, dont ses territoires. 

- Et quel serait le prix à payer ? questionna suspicieusement Nyon-Baa. 

-Aucun, dites vous que c'est notre remerciement en l'honneur du sacrifice de votre impératrice. Sans elle, mon petit frère serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Notre victoire est en partie grâce à elle. 

-Je vois…C'est très bien, nous acceptons. 

-QUOI ? S'insurgèrent les deux sœurs. Mais Nyon-Baa nous n'allons pas accepter d'être dominées par ces hommes ! continua sur sa lancé Marigold  
elle se tut en voyant le regard sévère de Nyon-Baa 

-Tu as l'air d'oublier nos lois, jeune fille. Sache que si une impératrice meurt prématurément et que la précédente est encore vivante, c'est elle qui reprend le trône jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une nouvelle dirigeante. Autrement dit, je suis celle qui décide ici, et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire jusqu'à ce que l'une de vous deux sois jugée apte à devenir impératrice.

Elle se tourna vers Ace.

- Jeune homme transmet à ton capitaine nos remerciements. Ton frère, toi et ton équipage pouvez rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra. 

-Merci madame, dit Ace en s'inclinant poliment, mais moi et mes hommes devons repartir immédiatement. Notre mission ici est désormais terminée et nous devons assister à l'enterrement de notre père et de nos amis. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Quand Ace revint sur leur camp, il se fit immédiatement interpeller par un de ses hommes qui se précipita vers lui en courant. 

-Hé qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On subit une attaque ou quoi ? 

-Non, non pas du tout, dit l'homme en reprenant sa respiration. C'est au sujet de votre frère Luffy, il…, l'homme hésita à continuer 

-Quel est le problème avec Luffy ? S'inquiéta Ace en fronçant les sourcils 

-Votre entretien s'est il bien passé, commandant ? Le questionna un autre homme. 

-Oui, répondit-il, sur les nerfs, maintenant répondez moi, où est mon frère ? Je ne le vois pas ! Cria t-il, attirant tout les regards vers lui.

Le bruit sourd d'un arbre qu'on déracine se fit entendre.

-Je vois, soupira Ace en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On part dans une demi heure, vous avez quartier libre jusque là. Évidemment, vous restez sur le camp. Ce n'est pas parce que cette ile est dans notre territoire désormais que nous sommes les bienvenus. Pendant ce temps, moi je vais raisonner ce crétin.

Luffy ne fut pas très difficile à trouver, Ace n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser le Haki de l'observation. Il lui avait simplement fallu suivre les bruits et les hurlements.  
le jeune commandant arriva calmement jusque dans une clairière, où on aurait pu penser qu'un tremblement de terre avait tout rasé. Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir un pan de falaise s'affaisser suite à sa collision avec un énorme rocher. Au milieu de tout ça se tenait Luffy, qui s'acharnait à balancer des coups de poings au sol comme si il avait une chance de gagner. Ou peut être devait il simplement se défouler. Depuis des jours il vivait sous pression, il avait besoin de décompresser.

Tout à coup, Luffy releva la tête vers son frère qu'il venait à peine de remarquer. Le regard qu'il lui adressa brisa le cœur de son Ace.

Culpabilité, colère, tristesse, c'était tout ça à la fois dans ses prunelles sombres. 

-Ace…Murmura Luffy . Ace je…, deux larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues.  
-Luffy… Les jointures des mains du plus vieux devinrent blanches et son visage se crispa. Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il.  
Luffy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Son frère s'excusait ? Mais pourqu…

*SBAM*

Le poing rencontra la joue de Luffy. La même qui avait reçu la claque tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à foutre du Haki dans leurs coup ? Ça faisait mal !

Luffy se laissa guider par son instinct et se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds avant d'essayer de décocher un poing à son frère.

-Enfoiré ! Ça fait mal ! Fit-il en ripostant vers son frère qui évita aisément.

Pourquoi ?!

Ace attrapa le poignet de Luffy et le retourna pour l'immobilisais à terre. Il fixa son petit frère se débattre sous lui. 

-Lâche-moi ! Hurla Luffy en essayant de se détaché de l'emprise du corps de son frère 

-Non, répliqua Ace fermement. Parce que si je te lâche, tu continueras à te faire du mal en t'apitoyant ! Je sais que tu te sens coupable, et je ne te mentirais pas en te disant que tu n'es pour rien dans la mort de cette femme, mais là, tu ne lui fais pas honneur ! Arrête un peu d'avoir pitié des morts Luffy ! Pense aux vivants ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette guerre, ne l'oublie pas ! Je peux comprendre aisément ce que tu ressens Luffy ! Je suis ton frère, je peux t'aider ! Alors relève toi et deviens plus fort ! Combat cette faiblesse et ne laisse plus jamais personne t'enlever ceux que tu aimes ! Pense un peu à ton équipage, si ils te voyaient comme ça tu ne penses pas qu'ils auraient honte ?!

Luffy s'était calmé, ayant arrêté de s'agiter depuis que son frère avait dit qu'il ne faisait pas honneur au sacrifice de Hancock. C'est vrai, il devait se ressaisir ! Ne lui avait-il pas promis que son geste ne serait pas vain ? Et puis il était capitaine ! Ace avait raison, ses nakamas auraient honte de lui s'ils le voyaient s'apitoyer comme ça ! il était Monkey D. Luffy, l'homme qui deviendrais le roi des pirates ! Même si pour l'instant il était trop faible pour ça, il allait y remédier et ne laisserait plus jamais personne mourir devant ses yeux.  
Ace, voyant que son discours avait eu l'effet escompté, se releva, laissant son frère à ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, quand il s'arrêta près d'un arbre qui avait été épargné par la crise de Luffy.

-Prenez soin de lui s'il vous plait. Demanda-t-il poliment, son chapeau penché sur ses yeux.  
Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe argentés sauta soudainement à ses côtés.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aurais fais même sans que tu ne me le demande. Ton frère a un grand potentiel, et je vais l'aider à le développer. Tu peux partir tranquille.  
Ace inclina son chapeau en signe de remerciement, laissant son frère entre les mains de Silver Rayleigh ; il ne sut pas si c'était parce que Luffy lui avait tapé dans l'œil ou bien si c'était juste parce qu'il était ici, mais Ace savait que Luffy pourrait devenir plus fort et qui sait, peut être le battre ? Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Non, il ne laisserait jamais son petit frère le dépasser il en allait de son honneur !

Quelques jours plus tard...

Commandant Ace ! Héla un homme d'équipage, un journal à la main. Commandant Ace, où êtes-vous ?!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Marmonna Ace en baillant, se remettant à peine de sa crise de narcolepsie. On se fait attaqué ? marines ? Rookies ? Révolutionnaire ! Proposa Ace, tout d'un coup beaucoup plus vif.  
-Euh non , aucune attaque à l'horizon, la mer est calme en plus, aujourd'hui .. Ah ! Je m'éloigne du sujet, Commandant, tenez, le journal !  
-Pourquoi tiens-tu donc tant à ce que je lise le journal ? C'est Marco qui t'envoie ou quoi ? Je lui ai déjà dit que je me fichais de tout les articles me concernant, moi et mon ascendance !  
-Ce n'est pas ça, Commandant, regardez la première page !  
Ace déplia le journal et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et de fierté.

Le fils de Dragon le Révolutionnaire rends hommage aux victimes de Marineford.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ça ne pouvait être que l'idée de Rayleigh. Soudain, ses yeux furent attirés par des motifs d'encre que l'on pouvait voir sur le bras gauche de Luffy. Un tatouage ? Depuis quand Luffy avait il un tatouage ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Puis les paroles de son frère juste avant qu'il ne mette les voiles firent tilt.

"A dans deux ans, Ace."

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi deux ans, mais maintenant tout était clair. Même si son frère était au courant qu'il allait disparaître pendant ce laps de temps son équipage était encore éparpillé aux quatre coins du globe. Il éclata de rire sous l'œil curieux de ses nakamas. Sacré Luffy ! Tout ce tintouin, juste pour ça ! Il avait toujours fait les choses en grand, cela lui ressemblait bien.  
18 minutes ago

Reposant le journal, il se dirigea vers le bastingage et s'assit dessus fixant pensivement la mer. Il ne se retourna pas quand Marco vint d'installer à côté de lui.

-De bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Très bonnes ! Répondit Ace avec un grand sourire, digne de celui de son frère

Puis un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils écoutaient le bruits des vagues et la cohue que faisait leurs nakamas, cohue à laquelle pour une fois Ace ne participait pas .

-Tu sais Marco…Amorça, Ace  
-Hm ?, Fit le phénix  
-Je…Je voulais te remercier.  
-Me remercier de quoi ?  
-D'avoir mit l'île des femmes sous notre protection. Je eux dire, tu n'étais pas obligé, tu aurais très bien pu les laisser se débrouiller, alors comme Luffy n'est pas là pour le faire, je voudrais te remercier à sa place. Pour nous deux en fait. Je crois que c'était important pour moi de faire quelque chose pour cette femme. Sans elle, à l'heure qu'il est Luffy serait…  
-Mort ? Termina le phénix. Je ne crois pas Ace. Si elle ne s'était pas sacrifiée, tu l'aurais fais à sa place, et nous en aurions tous eu le cœur brisé. Sans elle, nous aurions perdu cette guerre, et puis sa mort a permis à ton frère de prendre conscience de ses faiblesses. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu lui faire. Et inutile de me remercier, si j'ai pris cette île sous notre protection c'était parce que Père n'aurait jamais permis qu'on massacre des enfants et des personnes âgées simplement pour le fait qu'ils soient nés sur la mauvaise ile. Alors tu vois Ace, tu ne me dois rien.

Ace sourit à la personne qui était désormais son capitaine. C'est vrai il avait raison, sans ce sacrifice, Luffy aurait encore ses illusions quand à sa force. Il ferma les yeux et repensa aux gamins qu'ils étaient au Grey terminal. Toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers la mer.

A dans deux ans, Luffy. Je sais que quand nous nous reverrons nous serons tout deux au sommet. Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr, à être le Seigneur des Pirates.  
-


End file.
